fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Eri Nobumoto
She is one of the characters of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a author. Her style is lovely. She appeared in ep 14. Appearance She has long straight black hair in 4 Ringlets, red eyes and tan skin. Causal Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) Pink Flats, a pearl barrette, pale turquoise tigthts, vivid blue skirt, Amber jacket and yellow and blue short-sleeve shirt. Casual Outfits (Summer) She has white Mary Janes, cobalt blue bolero, Fuschia pants, a emerald necklace with different colors emeralds, pale violet belt with a silver cloud buckle, teal short-sleeve top and dark purple socks. Casual Outfits (Autumn) White long socks, pale-violet red cardigan, a different color azalea flower bracelets, blue violet sneakers with red shoelace, mint green pants, red and violet headband and a blue-violet short-sleeve turtleneck. Casual Outfits (Winter) Ball blue diamond-type bead necklace, Baby pink short-sleeve shirt with silver swirls, Begonia jacket with mint green pine leaves, Violet-blue socks, dark blue pants and grape-colored trainers. Prism Show Outfits * For Mystique - cyan short pants with orange frills, orchid pink short-sleeve top with ocean blue heart pattern, black octagon necklace, pale brown and pale blue stripe boots boots and grey long gloves. * Not in Mystique, pink gloves with red hearts, a red Wrapped candy pendant, a Grey Hat with a rainbow pants, light red short-sleeve top, pale turquoise shoes and pale cyan socks. * For Pearl Tournament a light magenta sneakers with yellow stars, light red chocker with a 6-pointed star, teal socks, a cyan long-sleeve shirt with white markings and pale cyan pants. * For Volume Crescendo Session a lemon-yellow long-sleeve top with outline of red circles on it, black sneakers with a yellow sun, light brown socks, a tulip barrettes and cream-colored pants. * For Starlight Tournament she wears a green and blue plaid long-sleeve shirt, brown pants, white boots and a silver and gold sun necklace. * Rose Cup a black round-neck sweater with silver moon and stars studs, dark blue boots, blue skirt and white tights. * Moonlight Session jasmine-colored dress with apricot-colored swirls, light green chocker with a silver swirl, light blue parka and silver sandals. * For Emerald Cup black short-sleeve shirt, light blue pants, silver chocker, green socks and brown and yellow trainers. * For Aqua Session a black music notes bracelet, a light purple long-sleeve blouse, a light yellow vest with a silver double quaver music notes and cyan boots with white f-clef notes. Other Outfits * For sleepwear olive-coloured Pajamas. * For swimwear a dark purple two-piece swimsuits. * For the Pearl Tournament first round white Boots with baby blue cuff and toes, a yellow topaz in shapes of a circle necklace and a short-sleeve silver, gold and yellow stripe dress. Personality She is very spaced-out and slow-tempo 13 year old girl, she is like the all-noticing, thoughtful big sister role of her team, usually, she is very kind and docile, but is extremely scary when angered. She is a natural airhead and is quite clumsy, she is a sweet and honest girl. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps *Wonderful Concerto - she leaped into the air while spinning, after doing a beginning Axel position, and soon, musical instruments, such as a cello, a trumpet, and trombone, a piano, and a clarinet surrounded her as the music notes and staff were playing and she ended up kicking her leg back, raising her arms, and spinning slowly to the music as she soon said, "Wonderful Concerto!" * Miracle Splash - Eri spin and outline of different shapes comes out. * Saturn - It similar to Sky except Eri jump all the way to Saturn instesd * Miss Fairy Girly - it's similar to Miss Fairy Girl but with a spade instead of heart. * Vibrant Spiral - it's similar to Planium Spiral but the road is different shades of green instead * Happy Pretzel Spin - it's like Happy Macaron spin but pretzels instead. * Begonia Shower - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with begonias instead * Begonia Shower Perfect - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with begonias instead * Rhodium Spiral - it's similar to Platinum Spiral but the road is different shades of Blue instead * Life Sketch - Eri was sketching Anenome flowers that come to life which she poses with them. * Rainbow Stars - Eri plays cymbals which produce rainbows that become Stars that she poses with them. The background is teal. This can be done as a duo jump. Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Kikue Tachibana * Satomi Ueda * Midori Aoki * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Uta Fuji * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Miho Nobumoto * Daisuke Nobumoto * Kaede Nobutmoto Trivia Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Prism Stars